


The Great Subscriber War

by Beach_Lasagna



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beach_Lasagna/pseuds/Beach_Lasagna
Summary: 29th of August 2018“THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE!” was the Title of Felix’s new Video.This was the Start of one of the greatest Wars on YouTube.PewDiePie vs T-Series.The Selfmade YouTuber vs The Music Corporation.David vs Goliath.Truly this was a Battle that would change YouTube forever.The first Signs of a War showed on the 27th of January 2018 when T-Series became the second most Subscribed Channel on YouTube. The Sub gab was getting smaller and smaller every Second. All hope seems to be lost…Until PewDiePie finally challenged T-Series on this fateful day...





	1. Enter Felix Kjellberg

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I just want to make one thing clear.
> 
> I have never written a Fanfiction in my life (Witch is why it’s going to be a bit cringy to read).
> 
> But regardless...
> 
> This Project was created to show my support for PewDiePie and do my Part in the War against T-Series.
> 
> The Storyline of this Work is inspired by JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (mostly the Stands) mixed with Memes and Characters from PewDiePie.
> 
> I came up with this Idea about 2-3 months ago. I thought to myself "What if there was an Manga/Anime about PewDiePie?" From then on i developed this idea until i had it all planned out. All i had to do was to make it public on the Internet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> With that said... Subscribe to PewDiePie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1: The Man Comes Around
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Great Subscriber War

Narrator: “Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie is a 28 year-old Swedish internet personality, comedian and video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube and appearances on numerous playthrough videos.

PewDiePie is known for his comedy revolved around things found on the internet and more formerly Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording and the main protagonist of his videos. Since 2015, more vlogs have been present on his channel at a consistent basis.

PewDiePie's fanbase is formerly known as the "Bro Army" in which he now refers to them as the “9-year-old army", which includes more than 80,000,000 subscribers on YouTube.

Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives in Brighton, England.

He originates from Gothenburg, Sweden. His ancestors came from Sweden, Norway, the Netherlands, Germany, and Poland. He graduated from high school in Gothenburg. Afterwards, Felix began college at Chalmers University of Technologyand left in 2011.

He created his first YouTube channel in December of 2006.

After forgetting his password on his original channel “PewDie”, Felix opened his second YouTube account under the name PewDiePie on April 29th, 2010.

During 2013, PewDiePie was already rising up on the most subscribed YouTubers leaderboard, making it in the top 10. At the time, Smosh was the most subscribed channel on the platform, with having that rank since the previous year. In August 2013, PewDiePie's subscriber numbers were getting up to Smosh's numbers, with them both having the sub count of 11 million. On August 15th, 2013 7:30 PM EST, whilst PewDiePie already filmed and uploaded the supposed video for that day, he officially surpassed Smosh's subscriber count of 11,915,062 with his sub count of 11,915,435. It was revealed on Twitter that he was predicting that day he would get #1 most subscribed and "would celebrate by sleeping", in which he did around 2 or 3 AM. On the next day, he made a video relating to the event, joined by Smosh whom although lost their #1 rank, they were happy that PewDiePie achieved it.

In January 2018, T-Series became the second most subscribed YouTube channel with over 30 million subscribers; T-Series was growing much more quickly than PewDiePie. It took until August 29, 2018 for PewDiePie to heed this warning—he declared war on T-Series; thus, the Great Subscriber War started. It is being fought to this day."

Felix: ”My fellow bros, my fellow brethren, my fellow comrades, the time has come for us to fight back.  
No more will we become oppressed by mainstream media.  
No more will i take this online abuse and hatred.  
No more will i say “I’m sorry. I messed up, okay?”.  
And you know why? ‘Cause we’re FAILING.  
Another YouTube Channel in taking over.  
That’s right, in no less than in November this Year, PewDiePie will not be the biggest channel on YouTube!  
That’d be pretty nice actually-NO!  
We must fight BACK.  
Who is this “T-Series” Channel?  
“Oh, this Channel will pass PewDiePie” “pewdiepewdiepewdie-”  
SHHHTFFFKP!  
I’M NUMBER ONE! I’M NUMBER ONE!  
No more lame boxing matches, I challenge T-Series to a Saber fight, like real men.  
I’m throwing my glove at you, T-Series.  
Fight me, IRL, to the death.  
No boxing glove and helmets; I’m talking about to the death here.”

Meanwhile somewhere in India...

???: "Do you think that this thread was made in a joking matter?"  
???: "No. I believe this man is foolish enough to oppose us."  
???: "Should i perhaps investigate this man? He could be the One."  
???: "That is impossible. The chances of “Him” being from sweden are too low."  
???: "But there has to be a reason as of why he has so many followers."  
???: "That may be the case. But “He” would never fight against his own blood."  
???: "This may be a Test. To prove us worthy of his help. I must investigate him!"  
???: "Fine. Do as you please."  
???: "I will. And should he not be “Him”, what then?"  
???: "Dispose of him. We will reach our “goal” faster this way."  
???: "Alright. let’s see if you are truly “Him”."

Just who are these people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome to my Author’s Notes.  
> In this section i'm going to explain to you what just happened in case you didn’t get certain Plot Points or inside jokes.  
> So… here we go!  
> The Narrator at the Start of the Story is inspired by JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (from now on i'll short it out to just JoJo since many Story Elements are inspired from there). The Narrator’s function is to provide Backstory to Characters in the Story. It only makes sense to give the main Protagonist his backstory right off the Bat.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the following Chapters!


	2. PewDiePie vs T-Series, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st of September 2018
> 
> Three Days have passed since Felix uploaded his Video declaring War on T-Series.
> 
> People all over the World began subscribing to him in order to defeat T-Series.
> 
> For some it was just a Meme, for other it was serious business.
> 
> But what nobody knew was the sheer scale that this War would bring, not just on YouTube, but the entire World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1: The Man Comes Around
> 
> Chapter 2: It’s Always Raining in Brighton

Felix: “I'm going to go Shopping. I’ll be back soon.”  
Marzia: “Don’t forget to buy food for Maya & Edgar!”  
Felix: “I won’t forget it!”

As Felix said these words, he left his House and drove to the Supermarket. It was currently raining in Brighton (what a surprise) and the weather did not seem to get better.

Felix arrived at the Supermarket. There didn’t seem to be many people buying stuff (most likely because of the shitty weather).

But there was one Person who seemed to notice Felix and immediately recognized him. He was shorter than Felix and had blue-ish Hair, a turquoise Fedora with a peacock feather, an orange shirt with a turquoise jacket, brown pants and brown shoes.

The mysterious man began to start a conversation with Felix as he returned the trolley to where it belonged.

???: “Hey! Are you PewDiePie?”  
Felix: “Uhh… yes.”  
???: “Oh really! Could you please take a picture with me? I’m a big fan.”  
Felix: “Yeah sure!”  
???: “Thanks.”

It is not uncommon for famous people like Felix to take pictures with fans of him.

???: “Thank you very much for the picture. I really appreciate it!”   
Felix: “No problem. I’m su-”   
???: “Just one question!”   
Felix: “Huh? A question?”   
???: “ Yes! One question. Do you really think that you can win against T-Series?”   
Felix: “T-Series? Oh… not really.”   
???: “What!”   
Felix: “Im mean it’s all just a joke really. At the end of the day it doesn’t matter who the most subscribed Channel is.”   
???: You're joking right! This thread! The Battle to death! It was all a JOKE?!”   
Felix: “Uh… yeah. Why are you surprised? I thought it was obvio-”   
???: “How dare you oppose me with empty threats!”   
Felix: “Huh!?”

Within a split second he grabbed Felix and threw him into the trolley with full force.

Felix: “WUUUOOAAAH!”   
*crash*   
Felix: “Aaahhh! What the Fuck is wrong with you! Who are you?!”   
???: “Who i am? I am Krishna, the Leader of T-Series and the divine Savior of India!”   
Felix: “Wha-What!”   
Krishna: “And you, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg are nothing but an Ant standing between me and my “Salvation” of India and all of humanity.”   
Felix: “Salvation?”   
Krishna: “But enough talk! Now i know that you are not “Him”. You must be eliminated for the Salvation of India!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we meet the Main Antagonist of this Story: Krishna.
> 
> His Design is based on his appearance in the Game Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse.
> 
> When thinking of the the Main Antagonist of a Story involving PewDiePie and T-Series it's easy to assume that Bhushan Kumar would be the Main Villain but… it didn’t feel right. He is just the CEO of T-Series after all, to unthreatening. This is why the Main Villain is Krishna, the eighth Avatar of a Supreme God from India. What could his "Salvation" be? Why is Krishna aligning with T-Series? Find out in the next Chapter of this Story!
> 
> By the way. The Title of this Chapter is based on the TV Series “It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia”. Instead of “Sunny In Philadelphia” it’s “Raining In Brighton” because… it’s always raining in Brighton!


	3. PewDiePie vs T-Series, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st of September 2018
> 
> Three Days after the Beginning of he Great Subscriber War.
> 
> A provocation became a deadly conflict. Can Felix survive this encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1: The Man Comes Around
> 
> Chapter 3: Krishna

Krishna: “Prepare to die, Ant! You must disappear in order for T-Series to save India!”

As Krishna spoke his words a strong wind appeared, blowing Felix further away.

Felix: “Whoooaaah!”

*wooooosh*

The wind was strong enough to make Felix fly right into the sliding door of the supermarket, breaking through it and landing on a shelf.

*crash*

Felix: “Arghhhfffck!”   
Krishna: “You’re still alive? That means my powers must have decreased significantly since the last time i was in this World.”   
Felix: “Urgh! Why! Why are doing this!”   
Krishna: “Why? Because with you out of the picture T-Series will become the greatest Channel on YouTube and allow me to save not just all of India, but humanity itself. This is my Salvation!”

Just as Krishna tried summoned another wind storm, Felix tried to ram Krishna with the trolley he was supposed to put pack.

Felix: “Take this, asshole!”   
Krishna: “Hm?”

*crash*

Felix drove the trolley right into Krishna, damaging him.

Krishna: “Ugh! How! How did he have the strength to push this trolley? How?! The wind should have damaged him at least enough to break his bones. So how! Was i wrong? Could this Ant truly be “Him”?”   
Felix: “I… did it… fyyyaagchh…*pant* *pant* *pant*”   
Krishna: “He doesn't look like he took a lot damage but he also doesn’t seem to have any stamina left. He is completely breathless!”   
Felix:”*pant* *pant* *pant*.”

The rainy weather suddenly became darker. Loud thunderstorms could be heard in the distance. A thunderbolt came down striking on of the cars on the parking lot.

Krishna: “This is the End! Zio!”

Krishna pointed his finger upwards and summoned a thunderbolt to strike Felix down.

How could Felix defend himself against this?

 

Enemy Info

Krishna:

"A divine hero of Hindu mythology. He is the eighth avatar of Vishnu, who is said to appear whenever the world is at risk. Name is sometimes translated as "all-attractive." Raised by cow herders. As a boy, he would play his flute, causing women to flock to him. As an adult, he became a great tactician. Shot in the back of the leg by mistake by a hunter named Jara."

Abilities: 

  * Zan (Wind manipulation)
  * Zio (Thunder manipulation)
  * ??? (unknown)
  * ??? (unknown)
  * ??? (unknown)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we see Krishna using two abilities to attack Pewds.  
> One of those attacks is called Zan, a wind spell. The other is called Zio, a thunder spell.  
> Krishna uses both of these attacks in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse.
> 
> By the way. Did you notice that there are two different Titles for the Chapters?   
> It’s because in Manga there is usually a Chapter Title for the Magazine it releases in and a Chapter Title for the Volume release. By doing that i can give each Chapter an individual Title and simultaneously categorize the Chapters with a Title for the Arc (In this case it’s “PewDiePie vs T-Series, Part 1-3” for example).


	4. PewDiePie vs T-Series, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1: The Man Comes Around
> 
> Chapter 4: Stop T-Series!

Just as the Lightning Bolt was about to strike Felix down...

*zaaap*

The Lightning missed!

It was only by a few meters but the Lightning missed!

Krishna: “What?!”

It seemed as if the Lightning was completely distorted and bent, as if it refused to strike Felix down.

Krishna: “This Phenomenon! So you must be “Him”! There is no other option! This must be a miracle from the Buddha himself! I can see it, your fighting spirit coming from within you!”

A strange aura started to surround Felix.

Krishna: “But… the Time of Salvation has not come yet, your fighting spirit is too weak and T-Series must still pass you in Subscribers, though it certainly won’t take long. I shall go... for now. But know that i will watch over you… “Kalki”.”

Within just mere seconds Krishna vanished.

Felix: “Hey! Come back you asshole!”

Although Felix only suffered minor injuries from this battle he was severely exhausted.

Later that day...

Marzia: “Oh my God Felix! What happened to your shoulder?! Did someone attack you? Should i call the Police?”   
Felix: “No No!, it’s okay. I just had a small accident. I just fell and hurt my shoulder. It’s really not as bad as it looks.”   
Marzia: “Really?”   
Felix: “Really! I swear, it’s nothing. It doesn’t even hurt anymore”   
Marzia: “...Okay…”   
Felix: “ I swear i’m fine. (Krishna… T-Series… Salvation… Kalki… what does this all mean? How did he have such superhuman strength? How did he make this wind storm? How did he make a lightning bolt? It was so bizarre… But i know one thing. I must Stop T-Series!) Oh by the way i didn’t forget to buy food for the pugs. See, i told you!

A metaphorical war becomes a real war,   
a provocation becomes a battle to the death,   
a bizarre phenomenon manifests itself within a world of total normality.

This is just the beginning of this bizarre Story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fight of many more to come. The first battle may not be the most exciting one but it sets the Stage for the upcoming conflicts. There is also a lot of foreshadowing (What is that strange aura that Pewds has, What is “Salvation”, who exactly is “Kalki” and why is he Felix of all people?)
> 
> I hope you look forward to the upcoming chapters!


	5. The Happy Wolf in a Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29th of September 2018
> 
> 1 month after the beginning of The Great Subscriber War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1: The Man Comes Around
> 
> Chapter 5: T-Series HQ

Narrator: “Super Cassettes Industries Private Limited,  also known as T-Series, is an Indian music record label and film production company founded by  Gulshan Kumar in 1983. It is primarily known for  Bollywood music soundtracks and  Indi-pop music. As of 2014, T-Series is India's largest music record label, with up to a 35% share of the  Indian music market , followed by  Sony Music India and  Zee Music .

Kumar, initially a fruit juice seller in  Delhi , founded T-Series to sell pirated Bollywood songs before the company eventually began producing new music. Their breakthrough came with the soundtrack for the 1988  Bollywood blockbuster  Qayamat Se Qayamat Tak , composed by  Anand-Milind , written by  Majrooh Sultanpuri , and starring  Aamir Khan and  Juhi Chawla , which became one of the best-selling Indian music albums of the 1980s, with over 8 million sales. They eventually became a leading music label with the release of  Aashiqui (1990), composed by  Nadeem–Shravan , which sold 20 million copies and became the best-selling Indian  soundtrack album of all time. However, Gulshan Kumar was murdered by the  Mumbai mafia syndicate  D-Company in 1997. Since then, T-Series has been led by his son  Bhushan Kumar and younger brother  Krishan Kumar .

On  YouTube , T-Series has a  multi-channel network , with 29 channels that have more than 140 million subscribers as of January 2019. The company's YouTube team consists of 13 people at the T-Series headquarters. The company's main T-Series channel on YouTube primarily shows music videos as well as film trailers. In January 2017, it became the  most-viewed YouTube channel , with 62.8 billion views as of 24 February 2019. It also ranks as the  second most-subscribed channel behind  PewDiePie .”

Meanwhile in India, T-Series HQ...

Bhushan: “Everything is going according to Plan, Lord Krishna.”   
Krishna: “Oh really? But has been an entire month since this “war” began and we are still behind PewDiePie.”   
Bhushan: “Yes, but thanks to him even more people outside of India know of us. This “war” will help us achieve your goal, my Lord Krishna, not destroy it.”   
Krishna: “You’re right. Perhaps the Kalki is merely testing our resolve. To prove to him that humanity is worth saving.”   
Bhushan: “That is the most logical conclusion, my Lord”   
Krishna: “But still… why is he from sweden? Why would our savior come from there and not from India?”   
Bhushan: “My Lord, certainly this to, is a test to prove your worth to him as our glorious Leader.”   
Krishna: “Perhaps. Tell me, how long will it take until we're finally the most subscribed channel?”   
Bhushan: “It will definitely take just a few weeks at most! I promise you, Lord Krishna. I will do whatever it takes!”   
Krishna: “Very well. Keep doing what you’re doing and well see where it brings us. I shall return to Brighton to keep an eye out for our Kalki.”   
Bhushan: “Yes yes yes! Of course, Lord Krishna. We’re on the brink of becoming the world’s biggest YouTube channel. We can make history. We can make India win!”

Meanwhile in the UK...

Felix: “That’s it for this weeks LWIAY *clap* YouTube’s *clap* favorite *clap* show everybody. If you enjoyed this video smash like and subscribe if you haven’t already.  
Submit a meme.  
Give it a go.   
Give it a try.   
It doesn’t seem to matter what i tell you guys to do you'll do just whatever you want anyway so just do what you do.”

outro message.mp4

Felix: “Um, this is not a big deal or whatever. I’m having some problem with my videos. I don’t know if it’s a technical issue or whatever. I’m trying to sort it out with YouTube, but it seems like they’re not publishing it properly, i know it’s such an old meme but they’re not publishing properly to sub boxes. I subscribe to my own channel, so i know it’s not working properly because i’m not getting notified myself. And I don’t know it’s just a bunch of annoying stuff that you have to deal with behind the scenes that can be really stressful and annoying but i notice a lot of really nice and supportive comments in the last two videos and it really cheered me up when i was really annoyed. So I just want to say i appreciate you guys always being so supportive. I know it’s like a meme or whatever that I’m so annoyed all the time but i see you guys and i appreciate you and i wanted you to know that so thank you very much and i’ll see you tomorrow.

Goodbye.”

End of the recording...

Felix: (Last month… T-Series… Krishna… I almost can’t believe that happened. It was so surreal. The Leader of T-Series is… a god? He tried to kill me but then he just went away. He called me a Kalki? I can’t remember exactly. I haven't told anyone what happened. It was just to bizarre. If this guy… Krishna really is an indian god… then… then than means…)

“Urgh! My head is hurting again!”

Ever since this incident last month Felix has had strange headaches whenever he thought about it. It was as if his brain was forcing him to forget this traumatic incident. His Hands and fingers were also pulsating and twitching from time to time as if they were somehow possessed by a ghost. There didn’t seem to be any cause for this strange phenomenon.

Whenever that happened, Felix decided to go out for a short walk outside because it stopped the pain.

It didn’t seem to be raining in Brighton this time. Maybe the sun will come out today (probably not).

While taking the usual route on his short walk Felix saw something strange in the field of his view.

Felix: “Is… is that a wolf?”

Indeed it seemed as if there was a wolf sitting just a few meters from Felix. The fact that there was a wolf just casually strolling the area was absolutely bizarre since wolves were exterminated from Britain through a combination of deforestation and active hunting through bounty systems during the reign of Henry VII (1485–1509).

It was so bizarre in fact, that no one else around the area seemed to notice the wolf, just Felix. By closer inspection it appears as if the wolf was somewhat… ghostly. It was just calmly sitting on the road staring into Felix’s eyes with a happy expression. It was af if the wolf knew him somehow.

Completely bewildered by the wolf Felix could do nothing but stare back.

Then after a few seconds the wolf stood up and walked away… slowly. Felix followed the wolf as if he knew that the wolf was leading him somewhere. Felix seemed in trance, just following the wolf around completely ignoring his surroundings, just following the wolf. He didn’t even notice that he was in a dark forest surrounded by large trees that appeared out of nowhere. Felix followed the wolf to a castle in the middle of the forest that seemed somehow familiar. As Felix came closer the castle grew bigger and more threatening. The wolf walked right through the door like a ghost. Felix kept following him and entered the castle not knowing that it would become...

A Dark Descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this is the final chapter…
> 
> Of the first Volume!
> 
> This Story will be 69 Chapters in 14 Volumes. Why Volumes you may ask? Because Comics have Volumes to and this Story is told in the style of a Comic (just without drawings).
> 
> Also each Volume Title is a musical Reference to one of 14 Songs that Felix likes.  
> You see: In 2014 Felix hosted his own Show at Swedish Radio where he played 14 Songs that represented his life. And since this Story is inspired by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure it would be a shame the let those 14 Music Tracks go to waste!
> 
> This Chapter serves as an introduction to Bhushan Kumar the CEO of T-Series who we see is just a chess piece in Krishna’s game against Pewds. It also shows us the effects of the first confrontation against T-Series in Pewds headaches and twitching hands. It is also the setup to the next Arc in this Story. I'm sure you can already guess what it is. I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> Oh by the way. The Wolves name is either Geri or Freki. I’m not sure which one of the two it is...


End file.
